She
by DarkenedKnight
Summary: Lady has watched and waited. Now, she gets what she wants.


What is this? -DarkenedKnight- has written Yuri? Yes...yes I have. So, first things first: This happens to be my first **real** attempt at writing Yuri. Since the DMC fandom is a little lacking in the girlxgirl department, why not give it a shot? This was also keeping me focused on my DxV story (yes...multitasking helps me concentrate better...it's weird). Well, without further ado, I present you with LadyxTrish goodness. I do hope you enjoy! Feedback would be appreciated^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own DMC, its characters, or concepts. They belong solely to Capcom.

WARNING: Contains Very Explicit Yuri. _Don't like, Don't read._

* * *

Black leather and long blonde hair.

An hour glass figure and fair skin.

Soft, sky blue eyes and a voice that sends small shivers up my spine.

She's a bombshell. Plain and simple.

Or, maybe, it isn't so simple.

It isn't just her looks that make me want her. When she fights, she dominates. She's a strong woman who knows how to handle herself and she still has her femininity. I really don't care if she's a demon. She's everything a man could want.

Or , in my case, a woman.

How many times had I wanted to reach out and lick the wine form her succulent lips? How many times had I wanted to call her "baby" and kiss her like I'd never kissed anyone before? Did I even count how many times I wanted to just say "I like you"? I always told myself I'd never say such things about a demon like her, but I can't help myself.

I sit watching her while she eats the cold pizza that Dante left on his desk. She probably knows I watch her. She's probably always known. She never lets on, but I know demons have those super-strong senses. So she never lets on that she knows.

Not until now.

Her hands run down her side and she flips her hair behind her shoulder. It looks way, way too nice for it to be innocent. She bites teasingly at the slice closest to her mouth, licking away the sauce on her lips like it's manna fallen from Heaven. Her eyes settle on me and she smiles that seductively inviting smile of hers. It's like she's inviting me to come over and try something. Her fingers poke into her mouth, she licks them clean, and she steals my breath away.I shift in my seat, but I'm not about to let on that I'm getting aroused. Suddenly, the temperature feels like it has raised twenty degrees. Her eyes roam over my body as I sit, legs crossed, on the leather couch. The way she slides off the edge of Dante's desk, her hips swaying perfectly as she walks to me, makes my mouth grow dry and the area between my legs do the opposite. She's teasing me…and I'm not going to stop her.

Those familiar heels clack against the wooden floor and her hair wisps behind her. Before I can mentally prepare myself for anything, she's standing right in front of me.

She giggles lightly. "You seem a little uncomfortable, darling." She bends over to give me a full view of what her corset does a poor job of hiding, "You feelin' okay?"

I do my best to play it off. Usually, I'm so good at this. Place me in front of Dante and I can be queen-bitch. Place me in front of Trish and my mind goes to shit. I laugh, rolling my mismatched eyes. "You seem a little antsy yourself. Anything bothering _you, _'darling'?"

Just as I thought it would, it sets her off. Her eyebrow raises into that sexy face she does. She's mere inches from me and I can pretty much say I'm ready for whatever she's going to do. I've waited a long time for this. I freakin' deserve it. Long, black nails run down my arm and her eyes lock with mine. She smiles and slides her legs forward to straddle me. Every time in the past, when I had said things couldn't get better….well…fuck all those times. I was dead wrong. Her ass, bound in black leather, is so round and firm. She's perfect. She leans against me, breasts touching my own, and trails her teasing tongue along my jaw line. I suppress the little sound that wants to escape from my throat.

"You like to play games, don't you?" she whispers in my ear. Her voice is what I think an angel would sound like. "I've watched you, Lady. You've been teasing me for so long. I think it's time we end this little game, huh?"

I take the opportunity to smile and take hold of the zipper that hangs from her corset. We've been feeding off of each other all along. The black leather garment falls away and presents me with full, creamy breasts. Pert nipples tell on her: she wants this as much as I do. It's my turn to be naughty. I push her down against the fading couch, sucking on her delicious neck the whole time. She doesn't know what she's in for. Keeping her preoccupied with the caress of my tongue on her right breast, I undo the belts and slid my hand down to meet the warm, moistness of her pussy. I slip a finger inside, thrusting just a little until she give me a small moan. I add a second and scissor them as she arches slightly off the couch. She likes it like I do. It's pretty damn convenient. Her fingers run through and pull my hair. I manage a third finger and I start to thrust them slightly upward. Her small, panty scream lets me know I've hit the right spot. Fingers just aren't doing it, though. I slide my fingers out, lapping her juices off right in front of her eyes. "You're too good to be true, honey."

"Put that mouth where those fingers were." She eyes my devilishly.

I swear I'd explode just from the sound of her voice and the look in her soft blues. Her hands leave my hair and travel down her lean, pale body to her leather pants. With ease, she pulls them off and spreads out for me to see. I suck in breath. This…is…amazing.

"Come here." She crooks her finger towards me. I lean forward and her lips are on mine again. She tastes so sweet. As she's kissing me, my shorts are thrown off and two fingers find their way to my sweet spot. I'm wanting to moan like a dirty whore, but her tongue is keeping my from doing so. Then, as soon as it starts, she pulls away; however, her smirk tells me she has something I'm going to like in mind. She lifts up slightly and turns around.

I'm grinning. I crane my neck over my shoulder to see her positioned right underneath me. "You know my lucky number, huh?"

She rubs her palm gently, yet at the same time roughly, over my sex. "I thought you'd have the same number as me."

The phrase makes me feel like I could orgasm only to her words. But I know better. I raise her legs up slightly, giving me access to the pinkish folds she's presenting me, and I let my tongue do the work. I thrust in and taste her in my mouth; a taste I want more of. Swirling my tongue inside, I can feel her moans as she does the same to me. It's getting harder to do anything with the way she's licking up and down, thrusting her tongue in and out.

I'm seeing lights behind my closed lids. Sweat is dripping from my nose and she's beginning to get faster with her actions. Just a little more...

She gasps, gripping at the couch and arching her back, and her release greets my tongue. And, as I clean up everything I can, she finishes me off as I scream and bury my face into the side of the cushion.

I'm tired, I'm sweaty, and I'm one happy bitch.

I lean back, still unclothed, and I look at her happily drifting off to sleep. I'd imagined this quite a few times. I had imagined how she'd look and how she'd scream.

You know, in this case…

Well, reality is so much better than imagination.


End file.
